


Familiar Figure

by Gia_XY



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Kepala Hitachiin Kaoru seumur hidupnya terus berteriak, meminta tuannya untuk mencari sosok yang selalu memerangkap benaknya pada memori masa lalu. Di antara iri dan bangga karena ia terus mengingat segalanya sementara kakak kembarnya, Hitachiin Hikaru, tampak tak peduli pada memori yang terus diingat si adik, Kaoru hanya diam, membiarkan segalanya tentang gadis pendiam yang terus mengapung muncul dari ingatan masa kecilnya tetap di sana dan meneriakkan rindu yang membuat hati kecilnya teriris perlahan.Kemudian, ia menemukannya: sosok lain yang mengingatkannya dengan gadis dalam ingatannya. Mereka berbeda, otak Kaoru tahu. Diam-diam, Kaoru berpikir, mungkin kesepian adalah apa yang membuatnya berjalan, mendekati sosok itu dalam kesendiriannya.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikari/Edo Phoenix, Hitachiin Hikaru/Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Kaoru/Edo Phoenix, Ootori Kyouya/Edo Phoenix, Suou Tamaki/Fujioka Haruhi





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Ouran Highschool Host Club maupun Yu-Gi-Oh! GX bukanlah milik saya, melainkan milih Hatori Bisco (OHSHC), Takahashi Kazuki (YGO GX), Kageyama Naoyuki (YGO GX), serta pihak-pihak lain yang bersangkutan. Keuntungan yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini hanyalah kepuasan batin, bukan keuntungan komersial.
> 
> **Penjelasan latar:** Fanfiksi ini memiliki alur yang berbeda dengan plot asli kedua judul yang dipakai. Latar dunia masih sama, namun ada yang dibedakan.
> 
> **Catatan:** Fanfiksi ini sudah saya unggah di Wattpad sebelumnya, jadi mungkin bisa merujuk ke sana jika ingin membaca lanjutannya lebih dahulu. Bab-bab selanjutnya baru akan saya publikasikan ke sini jika sudah saya periksa kembali. Namun, untuk ke depannya, jika sudah menyusul bab di Wattpad, saya akan publikasi bersamaan.
> 
>   
> **  
> _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
>  **  
>  _Appreciation for SPskater411 who made OHSHC X YGO GX fanfiction in the past, titled_ "Hosting or Dueling" _. I hope this message will reach you even though the fanfiction is no longer on the internet._  
> **

Sekolah menengah atas ... adalah masa-masa di mana memikirkan soal cinta jadi hal yang lazim. Ah, bukan SMA. Para gadis kasmaran—dan bahkan pemuda-pemuda mesum—sesungguhnya sudah mulai muncul sejak masuk sekolah menengah pertama atau akhir zaman sekolah dasar. Maka, tidak aneh juga kalau saudara kembaranku, Hitachiin Hikaru, menyukai seorang gadis yang terus sekelas dengan kami sejak kelas SMA 1.

Hitachiin Hikaru—saudara kembar yang begitu kubanggakan—menyukai Fujioka Haruhi—seorang siswi penerima beasiswa di SMA Ouran sekaligus salah seorang anggota klub  _ host  _ yang diikuti olehku dan Hikaru.

Dipikir-pikir, sama sekali tidak aneh jika Hikaru menyukai Haruhi. Pada dasarnya, kebanyakan orang menyukai orang yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Dan, sayangnya, kasus itu juga terjadi pada ketua klub kami, Suou Tamaki, kakak kelas yang biasa aku dan Hikaru panggil Tono.

Mau tahu rasanya menyukai gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang disukai seseorang yang bisa dibilang penyelamatmu? Tanya Hikaru. Ia mungkin mau menjawab—kalau kau menyogoknya dengan foto-foto dan rahasia Haruhi. Dan, ya, Tono memang bisa dikatakan sebagai penyelamat Hikaru—dan penyelamatku. Bagaimanapun, di saat sebelumnya kami terus menyendiri di dunia kami sendiri, lelaki itu memberi kami tempat di mana kami bisa mulai membuka diri. Walau Tono menyebalkan, kuakui aku sangat menghargai usahanya memaksa kami masuk klub saat itu.

Hikaru sering datang curhat padaku. Sebisa mungkin, aku—sebagai saudara yang baik—memberinya saran. Namun, jujur, kadang rasanya lucu juga melihat kisah cinta Hikaru, Haruhi, dan Tono.

Hikaru menyukai Haruhi, sementara Haruhi menyukai Tono yang juga menyukai Haruhi balik. Namun, Haruhi dan Tono begitu tidak peka terhadap perasaan satu sama lain, sehingga ada celah kecil yang bisa dimasuki oleh Hikaru, membuat kembaranku itu berharap.

Ah, tetapi, Hikaru sendiri kadang ragu apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau tidak. Ia mendekati Haruhi di saat ia tahu cinta gadis itu pada ketua klub kami sesungguhnya berbalas.

Manusia itu ... jadi tambah menarik jika sudah jatuh cinta, ya?

Semasa SMP, yang kulihat hanyalah cinta monyet anak-anak SMP yang tidak sengaja memasuki pandanganku, kisah cinta pada drama televisi yang ditonton Ibu di waktu luangnya yang sangat jarang, serta cinta gadis-gadis bodoh yang bahkan menganggapku dan Hikaru sama saja—yang mana saja jadi karena, toh, wajah kami sama.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin aku sudah tertarik mengamati "cinta" sejak zaman itu. Rasanya menarik melihat interaksi manusia yang menjadi semakin bodoh hanya karena perasaan yang kerap membuat emosi jadi semakin tak menentu. Aku kadang ingin menertawakan, mungkin karena aku sendiri masih tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Ujungnya, alasan itu pula yang membuatku membatalkan tawaku. Aku belum mengalami, punya hak apa untuk menertawakan?

Ah, tunggu, bukannya aku juga menyukai Haruhi? Aku pernah berkata seperti itu pada Hikaru bukan?

Iya, benar, aku memang suka, kok. Suka, namun bukan dengan cara yang sama seperti Hikaru dan Tono.

Bagiku, eksistensi Fujioka Haruhi adalah salah satu penyelamatku. Karena ia bisa membedakanku dan Hikaru? Iya. Karena ia mengajarkanku dan Hikaru bahwa masih ada eksistensi orang lain di sekitar kami yang harus kami hargai selain diri sendiri? Mungkin itu juga. Namun, bagiku, ada satu alasan lagi—alasan bodoh yang tidak pernah kusampaikan pada siapa pun—bahkan, Hikaru sekalipun.

... Alasan itu adalah karena sosok Haruhi mengingatkanku pada gadis kecil yang pernah muncul di hidupku dan Hikaru.

Tidak, bukan, Haruhi sama sekali bukan gadis itu. Aku tahu, kok. Bukan hanya karena aku tahu bahwa ia pasti tidak punya cukup uang untuk bersekolah di Akademi Ouran seperti gadis kecil aneh itu.

Menjijikkan mungkin bila aku mengatakan ini, namun hatiku menolak kemungkinan kalau Haruhi adalah gadis itu. Aura mereka berbeda, dan aku bisa merasakannya. Mungkin manusia memang bisa berubah, tetapi aku tetap merasa yakin bahwa Haruhi bukanlah gadis itu.

Sayangnya, miripnya penampilan Haruhi dengan gadis itu kadang membuatku merasa kalau aku sedang melihat gadis itu di depanku. Rambut cokelat, warna mata yang dalam, wajah yang begitu polos. Walau sedikit, rasa rinduku terobati. Melihat Haruhi, otakku kadang menghipnotis agar aku membayangkan diriku tengah menghabiskan hariku dengan gadis kecil dalam memoriku—walau sekali lagi, diriku menolak keras kenyataan kalau Haruhi adalah gadis itu, karena faktanya bukan begitu.

Namun, hal itu menjadi pedang bermata dua bagiku. Ketika aku tersadar dari ilusi yang kubuat sendiri, rasa kecewa membanjiri diriku, sayatan melintasi hati, rasa rindu semakin membuncah.

Diam-diam, aku merutuki diri karena masih saja mengingat sosok yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi, juga sosok yang seharusnya tidak kuingat terus-menerus.

Gadis itu, di mana ia sekarang, ya?

"... Ru. Kaoru. Kaoru?"

"Oi, Kaoru?!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang berseru memanggil namaku. Ketika menoleh ke samping kanan-kiriku, kudapati sosok Hikaru dan Haruhi tengah berjalan bersamaku.

"Kita sudah mau sampai, loh. Mau bengong sampai kapan?" Haruhi menelengkan kepala, bertanya kepadaku.

Aku mengerjap singkat, kemudian kembali memandang ke depan. Oh, sial, Haruhi benar. Itu dia, pintu ruang musik yang kami gunakan sebagai markas klub, ruang musik nomor 3. Tunggu, seingatku tadi kami baru saja keluar meninggalkan kelas. Kok, bisa?

Baiklah, kuanggap aku terlalu banyak bengong.

Langkah kami melambat begitu mengetahui bahwa kami akan segera sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kemudian, aku menyadari Hikaru yang mulai meninggalkan sisi Haruhi, membuat langkahnya lebih lambat dari kami dan kemudian menarik pelan lenganku dari belakang hingga aku berjalan di sisinya dan membiarkan Haruhi berjalan di depan kami.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Kaoru?" Seakan tahu bahwa pikiranku sedang tidak tertata serapi biasanya, Hikaru bertanya sembari berbisik dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan masa lalu. Sepertinya waktu kecil, hanya ada kita berdua, ya. Kadang aku masih tidak percaya kalau kita ... sudah tidak sendiri—tidak hanya kesepian berdua." Aku berucap hati-hati, menyelipkan tawa kecil di antara kata-kataku.

Hikaru terdiam menatapku—tanpa sedikit pun senyuman di wajahnya. Sementara itu, aku menahan diri untuk semakin mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirku, merasa senang karena mendapat tanda bahwa Hikaru memercayai ucapanku.

"Begitu .... Apa kau ...."

Hikaru menghentikan ucapannya di sana, kemudian tersenyum kecil—terlihat dipaksakan.

"Maaf, lupakan saja. Aku ingin minta maaf kalau mungkin kau merasa terkhianati ... karena ... kautahu? Aku ... soal Haruhi ...." Hikaru melarikan pandangannya ke lantai, tampak bingung mencari kata-kata—atau sesungguhnya ia hanya tidak sanggup menatapku?

Aku mengerti. Ia ingin meminta maaf karena berpikir mungkin dunia yang tadinya hanya diisi kami berdua—dunia tertutup yang tadinya kamu anggap paling aman untuk kami—mulai mengalami perubahan drastis sejak ia menyukai Haruhi, dimasuki interupsi orang-orang lain yang tadinya selalu kami tahan untuk tetap berdiri di luar.

"Santai sajalah, aku tidak merasa seperti itu, kok." Senyumku melebar. "Hikaru tidak salah, mengerti? Lagi pula, aku juga yang memaksamu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak hanya berdua."

Hikaru tertegun mendengar ucapanku. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar kembali terbentang di wajahnya. Setelahnya, ia berlari menghampiri Haruhi yang saat itu ada agak jauh di depan kami.

Dari belakang, aku menatapi punggung keduanya—Hikaru yang berusaha mengajak Haruhi bicara dan Haruhi yang menanggapi seperlunya. Aku yakin senyuman lemah menghiasi wajahku saat itu.

Hei, Hikaru. Yang pengkhianat itu ... sesungguhnya kau ... atau aku ...? Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi sesungguhnya akulah yang sejak awal ingin meretakkan dinding-dinding kaca di sekitar kita ... dan berlari meraih apa yang mungkin tidak bisa kugapai ....

"Oooh!! Ini dia anak ayah!"

Suara cempreng yang sangat kukenal menyambut seperti biasa saat kami menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan klub. Suara itu milik Tono, atau biasa namanya ditulis sebagai Suou Tamaki. Pemuda berambut pirang berdarah setengah Prancis itu adalah saingan cinta Hikaru yang sempat kusebut tadi.

Tawa lepas dari balik mulutku dan Hikaru begitu melihat Tono jatuh terperosok ke atas lantai begitu Haruhi menghindari pelukannya.

"Haruhiiii ...!" Tono terduduk sembari menengok ke arah Haruhi, memanggil gadis berambut cokelat pendek kesayangannya dengan nada manja sok sedih.

"Ya, ada apa, Tamaki Senpai?" Dengan nada bicara yang biasa, Haruhi membalas.

Aku dan Hikaru semakin terbahak, memegang perut kami saking tidak kuatnya.

"Bwahahahah! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Ya, ampun! Lucu sekali! Perutku sakit!"

"Eeh~! Kok, Tama-chan di lantai?" Baru saja keluar dari ruangan klub sembari memeluk boneka kelinci merah muda bernama Usa-chan yang selalu dibawanya, Honey Senpai—Haninozuka Mitsukuni—bertanya. Di sampingnya, teman sejak kecilnya—Morinozuka Takashi Senpai dengan badan tingginya yang sangat berkebalikan dari Honey Senpai yang entah mengapa masih awet berbadan mungil walau sudah lulus SMA—ikut menghampiri.

"Oh, Honey Senpai dan Mori Senpai datang berkunjung?"

Honey Senpai menengok ke arahku, kemudian mengangguk polos.

"Kyou-chan minta tolong kami menjemput orang. Hari ini kami juga kebetulan pulang cepat, sih~"

"Orang? Ke sini?" Hikaru tampaknya juga penasaran, ia bertanya sembari menyandarkan tekukan lengannya ke sebelah bahuku.

Honey Senpai kembali mengangguk.

"Temannya Kyou-chan! Orangnya di dalam, kok. Lagi mengobrol dengan Kyou-chan."

Sepasang mata kualihkan, ditujukan ke dalam ruangan di balik punggung Mori Senpai, berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud. Kyouya Senpai punya teman? Siapa yang tidak penasaran kalau dengar hal itu! Orang macam apa yang tahan berteman dengan Kyouya Senpai selain Tono?

"Kaoru."

Aku melirik ke arah Hikaru. Kembaranku itu tampaknya mengajakku melakukan sesuatu tanpa melirik ke arahku sama sekali. Lihat saja, ia sepertinya sama penasarannya denganku, sampai-sampai tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Kyouya Senpai yang telah berhasil temukan, mengobrol dengan entah siapa yang duduk membelakangi kami.

Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Yuk!"

Dengan ceria, kami saling merangkul, kemudian beranjak menghampiri sofa tempat Kyouya Senpai duduk mengobrol, melewati Honey Senpai dan Mori Senpai. Pasti akan sangat menarik melihat wajah "teman" Kyouya Senpai!

"Kyo-u-ya Senpaaai~!" Sembari berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan di mana Kyouya Senpai duduk berbincang sembari memegang papan berjalan miliknya—yang biasanya disematkan kertas-kertas sehubungan data pengunjung dan anggaran klub—kami menghampiri dengan riang.

Sekilas, sempat kulihat Kyouya Senpai tersenyum bisnis pada lawan bicaranya sebelum menoleh ke arah kami.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyouya Senpai menyapa datar, seakan kehadiran kami bukan sesuatu yang krusial baginya—tipikal. Mungkin ia bosan melihat wajah kami.

Tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa Kyouya Senpai sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain, kami mencuri tempat di sebelah kanan dan kiri lawan bicaranya, mengambil tempat untuk mengobrol dengan si Raja Iblis—jangan tanya mengapa julukannya begitu.

"Kami dengar Kyouya Senpai kedatangan teman!" Hikaru memulai.

"Hm, iya, iya! Jadi, nona manis di sini temannya Senpai?" Aku melanjutkan, menoleh ke arah sosok berambut perak yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Oh, lihat, wajahnya sepertinya tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran kami. Mungkin ia anak yang menarik untuk diganggu.

"Namamu siapa, Nona?" Hikaru bertanya, menangkup salah satu tangan teman Kyouya Senpai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak itu.

Lewat ekor mataku, aku melirik kembali ke arah Kyouya Senpai, mendapati pria itu tengah menutup mulutnya dan membuang wajahnya. Ia tertawa karena temannya diganggu? Hubungan mereka pasti dekat sampai Kyouya Senpai berani terang-terangan menahan tawa begitu di hadapan si perak.

"—buta ...."

"He?"

Aku melirik kembali ke arah sosok di sebelahku ketika mendengar gumaman singkat yang sukses membuat Hikaru mengerjap. Anak itu menundukkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terkepal di atas paha.

"... Aku bukan wanita ...."

Aku mengernyit heran. Suara anak itu kecil sekali, bahkan aku sampai tidak yakin dengan apa yang kudengar.

Tepat sebelum aku kembali membuka mulut untuk meminta lawan bicaraku mengulangi ucapannya, yang dimaksud sudah mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hikaru dan aku bergantian sebelum tersenyum—bisnis sepertinya.

Sejenak, aku terperangah melihat sepasang manik biru yang sempat bertemu dengan manik keemasanku.

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian, tetapi aku ini laki-laki—tulen."

Kata-kata itu masuk menggetarkan gendang telingaku, namun sepertinya mereka tidak meneruskan perjalanannya ke otak. Sepasang manikku fokus memandang wajah di hadapanku. Selain kehadiran pemuda itu, dunia sekitar mendadak seakan runtuh dari otakku ... dan semua disebabkan karena munculnya satu pertanyaan besar dalam kepalaku:

_ Di mana aku pernah melihat wajah ini? _

**-XxX-**

"Jadi, katakan salam kenal pada Ed—Edo Phoenix, siswa pertukaran pelajar pertama dari program baru Akademi Ouran dan Duel Academia. Ayah Edo adalah rekan bisnis perusahaan keluargaku dan ia juga akan menempati kelas yang sama denganku dan Tamaki sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Sekali lagi, tolong catat bahwa Edo tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub kita, kuperkenalkan hanya karena ketua jejadian di sana berisik agar aku mengenalkan Edo kepada kalian."

Sebelum kegiatan klub hari itu resmi dibuka untuk umum—untuk para siswi dan mungkin pegawai wanita maksudnya—Kyouya mengenalkan temannya pada kami. Tono terkesiap saat Kyouya Senpai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung menatap Tono dengan senyum iblis khasnya. Refleks, Tono langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Mori Senpai, menahan tangis ketakutan. Harusnya aku tertawa bersama Hikaru melihat pemandangan itu—mengingat betapa hobinya kami mengganggu Tono—namun rasanya aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan hal lain.

Rambut perak dan mata biru laut mencuri perhatianku kali itu. Rasanya seperti melihat boneka ....

"Hee …, namamu Edo. Orang barat, ya?" Hikaru berkomentar, disambut anggukan yang diajak bicara.

Senyum yang sama kembali terpasang. Jujur, rasanya aku tidak nyaman melihat senyum sok ramah itu—mungkin karena senyum itu mengingatkanku pada Kyouya Senpai.

"Selamat kenal, um ...."

"Panggil saja Edo."

"Atau Edline—"

"Jangan dengarkan mulut sesat lelaki di sana. Edo, namaku Edo."

Kyouya Senpai tersenyum, tampak menahan tawa begitu dipotong temannya. Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, kulihat sirat kekesalan melukisi wajah pemuda asing itu.

Edline? Nama siapa itu? Nama pemuda itu?

"Edo-san, ya. Anda teman dekat Kyouya Senpai?" Haruhi bertanya, kembali mengajak bicara pemuda berkebangsaan asing di hadapannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Pemuda itu, Edo, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. "Bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu ketika aku ikut ayahku pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Ootori dan kebetulan saja aku kenal sepupunya, anak Manjoume Group yang juga bekerja sama dengan ayahku."

Haruhi mengangguk-angguk paham begitu Edo menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dari senyum kecil Haruhi, terlihat bahwa gadis itu mungkin masih meragukan penjelasan panjang lebar Edo yang bertemakan "aku bukan sahabat dekat Ootori Kyouya".

"Eeh …, begitu? Oh, omong-omong, katanya murid pertukaran pelajar seharusnya hanya murid kelas tiga, 'kan? Tadi waktu kita berbincang berlima, Kyou-chan sempat bilang kalau Edo sebenarnya murid tahun pertama di Duel Academia. Kok, bisa diikutsertakan dalam program ini?" Honey Senpai bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Sepasang manik emasku melebar penuh kejutan. Apa? Anak tahun pertama? Berarti seharusnya masih satu angkatan di bawah kami? Jangan bilang ia lebih muda—walau wajahnya memang terlihat muda.

Sejenak Edo terdiam sebelum menjawab. Di wajahnya, sekilas terlihat rasa enggan untuk mengeluarkan balasan atas pertanyaan pria berbadan kecil yang seharusnya sudah bukan murid SMA Ouran lagi itu.

"Itu permintaan kepala sekolah. Katanya karena aku sudah masuk di dunia liga duelis profesional yang tingkatannya bisa dibilang di atas murid tahun ketiga di sana, harusnya tidak masalah jika aku ikut pertukaran pelajar. Tadinya aku menolak, tetapi ayahku bilang ikut saja. Jadi, begitulah ...." Edo menjawab sembari tertawa renyah, diikuti anggukan paham Honey Senpai.

Aku mengernyit heran di tempatku.

"Kalau memang sudah jadi atlet profesional, untuk apalagi ikut akademi yang mempelajari pekerjaanmu?" Aku yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, blak-blakan tanpa sedikit pun usaha menyaring perkataanku, tidak memedulikan ekspresi bingung Hikaru yang tampak bertanya-tanya—mungkin tentang "olahraga" apa yang sebenarnya jadi pekerjaan tamu kami.

Edo Phoenix menatapku yang bertanya mendadak tanpa aba-aba—terus begitu, selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, ia tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Seseorang sudah seharusnya membalas budi pahlawannya, bukan?"

Jawaban dengan nada pahit terselip di antaranya membuatku terdiam, semakin bingung seketika itu. Alisku mengernyit dalam. Batinku berbisik bahwa ada yang aneh dari anak itu.

Apa-apaan pemuda ini?

**-XxX-**

"Hei, hei, Kaoru. Menurutmu, anak yang tadi bagaimana?"

Begitu aku dan Hikaru duduk berdua saja di area  _ hosting _ kami untuk bersiap-siap menyambut jam buka klub, Hikaru langsung membuka topik, menanyakan soal Edo Phoenix. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengecilkan volumenya agar pembicaraan kami tidak didengar orang lain. Tanpa ragu, aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan satu kata.

"Aneh."

"Oh, jawaban yang cepat. Aku juga merasa begitu. Auranya mirip Kyouya Senpai. Pantas mereka berteman."

Aku tertawa geli, seakan-akan berpikir hal yang sama dengan kakak kembarku. Padahal, bukan itu maksudku ketika menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru dengan kata "aneh". Hikaru tidak salah, sih.

"Tetapi, anaknya menarik. Kurasa menyenangkan kalau bisa membuatnya kesal."

Aku melirik kembaranku yang tampaknya seru memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk mengganggu murid pindahan yang baru kami kenal tadi. Senyum tipis melintang di wajahku.

"Mau coba, Hikaru?"

Hikaru balas tersenyum iseng, penuh arti.

"Tentu."

Kemudian, kekehan geli kami menjadi materai peresmi rencana—tidak baik—kami. Haruhi dan Tono pasti tidak akan suka mengetahui hal ini, namun itu bukan hal penting.

Entah mengapa, satu tekad memenuhi diriku sejak bertemu pemuda bernama Edo Phoenix itu.

Aku akan membukanya—topeng dingin yang dipakai pemuda itu. Akan kucari tahu apa sesungguhnya yang tersimpan dibalik wajah penuh tipuan itu dan mencari jawaban pertanyaan yang sedari bertemu dengannya muncul di benakku.

Aku akan cari tahu mengapa pemuda itu mengingatkanku pada  _ kau _ yang selalu muncul dalam memoriku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Catatan untuk istilah asing:**
> 
> _Tono_ : Secara harfiah diartikan "tuan tanah" atau bisa diterjemahkan menjadi "tuan". (Saya memutuskan untuk tetapi memakai bahasa aslinya karena merasa lebih pas daripada diterjemahkan)
> 
>  _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas/senior
> 
>  _-chan_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama wanita atau anak-anak. Biasanya untuk memberikan kesan imut pada orang yang bersangkutan.
> 
>  _-san_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama orang yang dihormati. Biasanya digunakan untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.


	2. 1

Kita bertemu di musim dingin, dan berpisah di musim yang sama.

Pertama kali bertemu, kupikir kau hanyalah salah satu dari orang-orang bodoh—semua orang selain kakak kembarku-yang tidak bisa membedakan Hitachiin Hikaru dan Hitachiin Kaoru. Namun, apa kautahu?

Dadaku terasa dalam hampa ketika tahu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Diam-diam kegelisahan menyeruyuk masuk ke dalam diriku yang saat itu masih berumur kurang dari sepuluh tahun.

_ Apa kau pergi karena kau membenciku? _

Perlahan umurku bertambah, dan aku semakin paham bahwa pikiranku semasa kecil itu begitu bodoh—ya, lucu, entah bagaimana caranya aku masih mengingatmu di saat seharusnya aku fokus pada hal lain seperti kebodohan orang-orang di sekitarku dan Hikaru. Mana mungkin kau pergi hanya karena membenciku—mungkin diri kecilku terlalu percaya diri sampai berpikir posisiku begitu berpengaruh bagimu hingga bisa menjadi salah satu alasan untuk apa pun yang kaulakukan. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu bahwa pak tuamu yang menarikmu pergi meninggalkan kota ini—sekolah ini, Akademi Ouran. Tolong jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa tahu.

Ketika itu, saat aku mengetahui fakta tentang kepergianmu, pertanyaan lain masuk ke benakku, menggantikan pertanyaan bodoh.

_ Apa mungkin kau pergi dengan membawa kebencian untukku? _

Ya, pertanyaan itu tampaknya lebih tepat untuk diucapkan daripada pertanyaan bocah naif sebelumnya. Bagiku, sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang aneh kalaupun kau benar-benar membenciku—dan mungkin juga Hikaru.

Kau juga berpikir demikian, bukan? Hei ...,  _ Nanashi _ ....

_ Apa kita ... bisa bertemu lagi? _


	3. 2

Biarkan aku meralat pendapatku soal menyenangkan membuat Edo Phoenix kesal. Dibandingkan menyenangkan, membuat Edo Phoenix kesal itu jauh lebih cocok dikatakan  _ menantang _ .

"Hei, ayolah, jangan sendirian saja di sini. Nanti bisa suram, loh, kalau lama-lama sama Kyouya Senpai."

Kami—aku dan Hikaru—benar-benar menjalankan niat kami untuk mengerjai Edo Phoenix. Wajah sombongnya itu benar-benar membuat kami tergelitik.

Satu hal yang menyebalkan adalah: Edo Phoenix selalu datang ke klub kami dan berdiri di dekat Kyouya Senpai yang rajin memantau seisi ruangan. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Edo tinggal menumpang di kediaman Ootori. Aku tahu mereka cukup dekat, namun tidak menyangka kedekatan itu adalah dekat sampai ke tahap di mana si pemuda berambut perak rela berdiri seharian untuk mengobrol dengan Senpai yang memantau kegiatan klub.

"Apa kalian bilang?"

Oh, dan aku benar-benar lupa kalau Hikaru tadi mengimplikasikan ejekan untuk Kyouya Senpai tepat di hadapan orangnya sendiri.

Hikaru tertawa canggung ketika Kyouya Senpai tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dengan niat berusaha membantu kembaranku, giliran aku yang bicara, "Yah, maksud Hikaru, akrab-akrablah juga dengan yang lain. Kau bukan asosial, 'kan, Edo?"

Edo menghela napas lelah, kemudian menatap kalem ke arahku.

"Kalau aku asosial, aku tidak akan repot-repot menghabiskan waktu untuk bicara dengan Kyouya." Edo berucap tenang, meluruskan, membuat aku memajukan bibir beberapa sentimeter.

"Maksudku, bergaullah dengan yang lain." Masih belum menyerah, aku kembali berucap.

"Terima kasih atas niat baikmu mengajakku membuat teman, tetapi aku merasa tidak butuh bertindak sok akrab dengan orang lain."

… Baiklah, kurasa hari ini pun kami gagal meyakinkan Edo untuk bermain bersama kami dan meninggalkan sisi Kyouya Senpai. Tunggu, sudah hari keberapa ini? Hem …, tiga?

Aku melirik Hikaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah mundur sedikit karena takut dengan Kyouya Senpai. Hikaru balas melirikku. Seakan mencapai kesepakatan tanpa kata-kata, kami sama-sama mengangguk.

"Senpai …!" Aku beralih ke wakil ketua klub kami. Begitu yakin perhatian Kyouya Senpai sudah beralih kepadaku, aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kami pinjam temannya sebentar, boleh?"

Kyouya Senpai kembali membuang pandangannya, beralih pandangan ke kertas di atas papan berjalannya.

"Silakan, dan jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian. Sebentar lagi pengunjung datang."

"HAH—"

"YEEEY!!"

Dengan cepat, sebelum Edo sempat melancarkan ucapan protes, aku dan Hikari beranjak ke sisi kiri-kanan Edo, lalu sama-sama memeluk lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju ke sofa tempat kami biasa duduk melayani pelanggan.

"TUNG—KYOUYA!"

Kulihat Kyouya Senpai tersenyum ke arah kami—dengan senyum yang sangat manis … atau menyeramkan, tergantung persepsi—sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berucap, "Selamat bersenang-senang. Nanti kita ke kafe favoritmu waktu pulang."

"KYOUYAAAA!!"

Antara merasa aneh atau geli, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahku mendengar Edo yang biasanya terlihat begitu tenang berteriak pada Senpai. Baiklah, mungkin mereka memang lebih dekat daripada apa yang kuperkirakan. Tidak masalah.

"Ayolah, Edo. Hanya hari ini, berpisah sebentar dengan 'kekasihmu' sebentar tidak masalah, bukan?" Hikaru meyakinkan tawanan kami sembari tertawa geli.

"Kyouya bukan kekasihku!" Masih terbawa emosi, Edo berseru kesal.

Wow, oke. Menganggu Edo Phoenix yang kesal mungkin  _ memang _ lebih menyenangkan daripada mengganggu Fujioka Haruhi.

"Sudah, sudah …!" Kami melepaskan Edo, lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas sofa. Tidak memedulikan pelototan orang yang bersangkutan, kami duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. "Bagaimana dengan segelas teh hitam dan kue? Kami dengar kausuka teh hitam."

Seketika, Edo terdiam. Aura perlawanan yang sejak tadi keluar ketika kami menariknya langsung menghilang. Ia kembali tenang dan duduk manis menatap kotak berisi daun teh di atas meja.

"… Tahu dari mana?"

Aku dan Hikaru sama-sama menyeringai pada satu sama lain, merasa bahwa kami sudah sukses membawa mangsa mendekat pada kami.

"Haruhi yang bilang."

"Biasa kau minta teh hitam ketika ia menawarkan minuman, 'kan?"

Edo tertawa kering. Kurasa ia tidak menyangka kami memperhatikannya sampai bisa menebak minuman favoritnya.

Kurasakan senyumku menipis, mengingat bahwa Haruhi berkata Edo selalu meminta teh hitamnya tanpa gula sedikitpun setiap harinya.

Kau juga begitu, 'kan? Kau benci manis, dan pernah sekali aku menghampirimu ketika kau duduk sendirian di bangku taman, memakan cokelat hitam dengan persentase cokelat yang begitu tinggi dalam diam, tidak memedulikan kehadiranku, anak yang bahkan identitasnya tidak dapat kauketahui dengan pasti.

Ah, sial, mengapa aku mengingatmu lagi?

"Kalian mengganggu Edo-san lagi?"

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara Haruhi datang, menggangguku yang entah sejak kapan tenggelam dalam alam pikirku sendiri.

Senyum lebar tertarik seketika oleh sudut-sudut bibirku, seakan aku tidak sedang melakukan apa pun yang salah sampai harus mendapat tatapan khawatir Haruhi pada kami bertiga.

"Hanya mengajaknya bersosialisasi. Haruhi tidak ikut di sini saja bersama kami hari ini?"

Haruhi tertawa kering, seakan meledek kami.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Edo-san, kabur saja kalau tidak nyaman."

Edo, yang tengah meminum teh hitam pemberian Hikaru, melirik ke arah gadis berpakaian seragam pria SMA Ouran yang ada di hadapan kami. Ia menjauhkan cangkir tehnya dari mulut, meletakkan benda pecah belah itu pada piring yang dijaga tangannya di atas paha, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kuingat, Fujioka."

Hikaru memajukan bibirnya, memandang sebal Haruhi.

"Jangan begitu, dong, Haruhi. Niat kami, 'kan, baik."

"Heee …."

Aku terkekeh geli menangkap tatapan tidak percaya dan senyum datar Haruhi. Ia jelas tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata kami.

Membiarkan Hikaru yang masih sibuk meyakinkan Haruhi—setengah bergurau tentunya—kulirik pemuda berambut perak yang khidmad menikmati teh hitamnya. Sosok yang sibuk dengan minumannya itu tampaknya tidak begitu menyadari tatapanku. Ia hanya fokus pada tehnya tanpa senyum, namun aku jelas yakin bahwa Edo Phoenix memang menyukai apa yang diminumnya.

Mirip sekali ….

"Apa?"

Terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam lamunanku, membandingkanmu dengan pemuda di hadapanku, aku tampaknya jadi tidak sadar sejak kapan Edo Phoenix meletakkan cangkir teh kosong serta piring kecil pasangan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja dan beralih melirikku yang menatapnya menerawang.

… Kurasa kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti menghantui pikiranku setiap saat kaubisa.

Setelah tertawa riang seakan tidak terjadi apa pun, aku tersenyum lebar ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Jangan pasang wajah seakan sedang diganggu serangga begitu, dong! Aku hanya merasa Edo mirip dengan kenalanku, kok!"

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat.

"Kenalanmu?"

Dengar nada itu. Sepertinya ia ingin aku bercerita tentang apa maksudku …, bercerita tentang _ mu _ .

Baiklah, kurasa tidak akan jadi buruk kalau aku sedikit memberitahu soalmu. Toh, ia tidak tahu juga soal dirimu.

"Benar. Kenalanku waktu sebelum masuk SMA. Anaknya pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara—"

"Eh, apa? Apa? Siapa, Kaoru?" Dari belakang Edo, Hikaru yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dengan Haruhi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pembicaraanku dan Edo, menyampirkan sebelah lengannya melingkari belakang leher Edo hingga melewati pundak pemuda itu. Sekilas, aku melihat Edo berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. "Kalau kenalanmu, berarti aku harusnya juga kenal, 'kan? Memang ada orang seperti itu waktu kita SMP?"

Dalam hati, aku bersorak senang. Sudah kuduga dengan menyebut "sebelum SMA" akan membuat orang tertipu dengan apa yang sesungguhnya kumaksud. Mereka pasti mencari jangka waktu terdekat kalau aku menyebutkan jenjang sekolah.

Kurasakan senyum di wajahku semakin melebar.

"Coba tebak, dong!" Seruku, menantang saudara kembarku.

"Salah satu gadis yang mengirimi surat cinta?"

"Bubuuu!"

"Er, anggota OSIS?"

"Kurang beruntung!"

Hikaru mengernyit, mulai berpikir serius. Oh, ini menyenangkan! Lihat itu! Ia pasti benar-benar tidak mengingatmu! Kembaranku bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan keberadaanmu!

… Kalau begitu mengapa aku terus mengingatmu sampai seperti ini …?

"Orang yang ingin kaujadikan teman."

Aku mengerjap mendengar suara, yang bukan milik Hikaru, menyahut. Kulihat si pemilik suara berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Hikaru—yang ketika tengah berpikir—dari pundaknya.

"Eh?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Edo Phoenix.

"Kudengar dari Kyouya, kalian selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain—selain anak klub. Kalian hanya mengikuti kegiatan klub ketika SMA. Jadi, tebakanku, sebelum masuk SMA, kalian mungkin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitar kalian." Edo berucap, menjabarkan hipotesisnya padaku, diikuti dengan Hikaru yang menatapnya penasaran. "Dengan kata lain, orang yang bisa menempel di ingatanmu hanya orang-orang yang punya kesan unik bagimu. Ditambah lagi, kau menyebutnya sebagai 'kenalan', berarti kau mengakui orang itu sebagai manusia yang cukup layak masuk ke duniamu. Dan karena kembaranmu tidak mengingatnya, kurasa kau mengawasi orang ini tanpa orang lain tahu. Oh, tetapi tentu saja ini hanya jika kenalan yang kaumaksud adalah kenalanmu yang tidak lama kaukenal sebelum lulus SMP, atau jika sikap kalian sejak kecil sampai sekarang tidak berbeda drastis."

Oh, waw …. Maksudku,  _ "WAW" _ …. Aku tahu Edo Phoenix memang bukan pemuda sembarangan—setidaknya, kecerdasan intelektualnya pasti tidak main-main untuk bisa mendapat gelar  _ PhD _ sebelum ia bahkan ada di usia umum untuk orang tamat dari pendidikan SMP—tetapi tidak kusangka ia sampai dengan detail bisa memberikan hipotesis seperti itu tanpa wajah berminat. Daripada berminat, ia hanya tersenyum seakan tebakannya bukanlah hal yang sulit dipikirkan.

Apa mungkin ia pernah bercita-cita jadi detektif?

Apa pun yang menyebabkannya bisa mengucapkan tebakan setepat itu, aku hanya akan mengakui bahwa diriku takjub.

"… Kaoru, jangan bilang kau ada suka sama cewek waktu SMP …."

"Eh? Apa?"

Aku menengok ke arah Hikaru, mengernyit saat mendapati kembaranku itu menatapiku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hi-Hikaru jahat!"

"Hah?"

Giliran Hikaru mengerjap, menatapku heran karena mendadak mengatainya dan sok merajuk.

Oh, ayolah. Ia tidak sadar ini jam berapa?

"Padahal … padahal aku cuma pernah memikirkan Hikaru, tetapi beraninya Hikaru menuduhku seperti itu! Aku benci …!" Aku berseru, melanjutkan sandiwara yang jadi makanan sehari-hariku.

Diam-diam, aku melirik-lirik ke arah pintu, berusaha mengisyaratkan pada Hikaru bahwa … pelanggan kami sudah datang.

Mengerti maksudku, Hikaru secepat mungkin memperbaiki ekspresinya, memasuki dunia yang kuciptakan untuk menyentuh hati pelanggan yang belum berani mendekat ke meja kami.

"Oh, ya, ampun. Kaoru, maksudku bukan begitu! Duh, kau ini seperti cewek saja! Gampang ngambek dengan hal begini!"

Oh, bagus, ia masuk ke perannya—

Tunggu, perasaanku saja atau tadi ada yang sempat menyenggolku—oh, sial.

EDO KABUR!!

Aku melirik horor ke arah Kyouya Senpai. Edo berhasil kabur dan saat itu juga tengah menuju ke arah Kyouya Senpai. Pasti ia langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan saat aku menyadari kehadiran pelanggan!

Ah, sial! Andai bukan karena tidak ingin membuat Kyouya Senpai mengamuk jika aku meleng dari pekerjaan, aku pasti sudah menyusul anak itu! Mainan bagus mana boleh dilepas begitu saja!

Ah, tidak. Sejenak, aku lupa seharusnya aku sudah tidak boleh menganggap orang lain seperti itu.

Pokoknya, begitu kegiatan sandiwara ini selesai, akan kukejar pemuda itu! Kuseret Hikaru kalau perlu!

Namun sekarang, ada drama yang harus lebih dulu kumainkan. Ya, Edo Phoenix adalah urusan nanti.

**-XxX-**

Saat aku menemukan pemuda aneh itu lagi di hari yang sama, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sebelum itu, aku yang kesal karena Edo kabur sebelum dari ruangan sebelum kegiatan klub selesai langsung berniat menyeret Hikaru pergi mencari pemuda itu begitu semua pelanggan bubar. Namun, di luar dugaanku, Hikaru malah mengibaskan tangannya sambil bersandar di sofa, berkata ia malas dan ingin pulang lebih dahulu sambil jalan kaki. "Malas" katanya? Malas tetapi pulang jalan kaki? Mungkin ia tidak tahu kalau aku juga sadar Haruhi sedang memeriksa kertas berisi daftar belanjaan di tangannya.

Aku pun berjalan sendirian berkeliling area sekolah setelah bertanya pada Kyouya Senpai ke mana kira-kira siswa pertukaran pelajar itu pergi. Kyouya Senpai sempat memandangku aneh sebelum tersenyum dengan senyum yang tidak kalah aneh dari kelakuan normalnya. Yang membingungkan, jawaban Senpai justru lebih aneh lagi.

_ "Mungkin sedang meratapi nasib. Kalau sudah ketemu, tolong bawa ia ke gerbang karena aku harus memenuhi janjiku membawanya ke kafe." _

Gara-gara perkataan Senpai, aku yang bingung langsung berpikir kalau mungkin pemuda berambut perak itu sedang galau sendirian. Namun, mungkinkah? Pemuda dingin nan galak itu? Galau?

Belum sampai seminggu aku mengenalnya, namun bagiku Edo bukan tipe yang bisa kubayangkan diam dibayangi masalah. Rasanya seperti membayangkan Kyouya Senpai galau. Benar-benar membuat merinding.

Aku mencari Edo ke seluruh penjuru gedung SMA Ouran yang luasnya tidak terkira untuk dijelajahi. Jujur, sedikit kurang aku merasa lelah, namun tidak kutemukan juga pemuda itu, membuatku berpikir apa ia berpindah tempat selagi aku mencarinya.

Berpikir akan sia-sia kalau aku hanya mencari dengan sepasang kaki sendirian saja, aku menghubungi Kyouya Senpai. Kakak kelasku yang satu ini lebih mengenal Edo dibandingkan yang lain, pasti ia bisa mengira-ngira ke mana Edo pergi.

Tebak apa yang dikatakan Kyouya Senpai di telepon.

_ "Mungkin di gedung lain. Edo suka anak-anak." _

Kemudian telepon langsung ditutup, meninggalkanku dengan terheran-heran mengapa ia memberitahuku kalau temannya suka anak-anak. Berasumsi Kyouya Senpai bukan sedang bicara asal—karena rasanya aneh kalau Kyouya Senpai bicara tanpa maksud khusus, seperti buang tenaga dan itu sangat tidak khas Kyouya Senpai—aku berasumsi sedang diperintah memeriksa gedung sekolah dasar atau taman kanak-kanak. Rasanya seperti sedang bermain detektif-detektifan saja.

Lalu, begitulah, akhirnya aku menemukannya di sana—di halaman tempat anak-anak jenjang taman kanak-kanak biasa bermain, tempat yang membuatku merasa aneh setiap menapakkan kaki di sana.

Hal pertama yang kupikirkan ketika menemukan Edo Phoenix di sana adalah tentang bagaimana mengerikannya petunjuk Kyouya Senpai, bagai seorang informan yang tahu segala informasi yang kuinginkan.

Namun, kengerianku pada Kyouya Senpai menghilang begitu melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Edo ketika berdiri menatapi sebatang pohon besar di taman itu.

Ketika itu, aku menyadari bahwa kami sedang memasuki musim yang begitu dicintai para gadis—musim yang kerap kali disebut musim pembuka lembaran baru.

Bunga sakura berjatuhan, memenuhi pemandangan di hadapanku, bagai menyelimuti Edo Phoenix yang menatap sendu ke arah sumber kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu. Lalu, kelopak-kelopak itu melewatiku diiringi sedikit suara gemeresik angin, seakan mewakilimu yang seharusnya tidak lagi berada di sana untuk berbisik ke arahku membawa pesan musim semi yang sedang berlangsung,

_ "Saatnya memulai lembaran baru, bukan? Lupakan aku, dan nikmati hidupmu." _

Kau tidak ada di sana, aku tahu. Harusnya begitu. Namun, entah mengapa, aku seperti mendengarmu berbisik demikian. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana suaramu bisa mencapai kepalaku, menciptakan ilusi audio yang terasa begitu nyata.

Kurasakan wajahku mengeras, memutar ulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalaku. Itu bukan suaramu, kau tidak berkata demikian padaku, aku tahu. Namun, kurasakan bagaimana hatiku meyakinkanku bahwa itu benar-benar pesanmu. Diriku diselimuti kebingungan seketika itu.

Asli atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, dan aku terlalu pusing memikirkan hal tersebut walau jawabannya sudah jelas. Namun, sekalipun pesan itu benar-benar berasa darimu, aku …

Sekilas, sosok Edo yang masuk dalam pandanganku berganti … menjadi sosok gadis kecil yang selalu mengisi ruang pikirku.

Helai cokelat gelap panjang itu terbang mengikuti ke mana angin meniupnya. Sepasang manik gelap yang selalu menerawang entah ke mana itu persis seperti yang terekam dalam memoriku. Yang berbeda hanyalah … imaji salju yang seharusnya menempel erat dengan sosokmu kali itu bertransformasi menjadi kelopak bunga merah muda yang begitu disukai sebagian besar orang Jepang.

Aku tertegun beberapa saat, memandangi sosok gadis kecil itu. Berbagai emosi memenuhi dadaku, memaksaku untuk berteriak dan memanggil sosok di hadapanku.

_ Lalu, apa? _

Benar, apa yang akan kulakukan setelah memanggilmu? Minta maaf? Memangnya kau mau memaafkanku? Tidak, bukan—

_ Memangnya kau masih mengingatku? _

Dalam kegelisahanku, sosok gadis itu menengok ke arahku, membuat sepasang manik emasku melebar. Lalu, ketika itu juga, angin bertiup semakin kencang, membuat sepasang manik gelapmu itu tertutup dan helai-helai cokelat kayu tertiup semakin intens. Perlahan, helai-helai cokelat itu memendek, kemudian menjadi semakin terang, memantulkan senja yang menyelimuti kami.

Sosok Edo Phoenix kembali ke hadapanku dengan sepasang manik birunya menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Hitachiin?" Suara dingin pemuda itu memanggilku.

Kaget, aku tersentak. Agaknya, aku masih terperangkap dalam ilusi yang diciptakan otakku sampai beberapa saat sebelum ini.

Sepasang manik biru Edo melebar melihat reaksiku. Buru-buru, aku tertawa seakan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Eh, aduh, maaf. Aku mencarimu." Kuambil langkah untuk mendekati pemuda itu, kutatap baik-baik wajahnya yang tertegun memandangku. "Kyouya Senpai mengajakmu pergi ke kafe, ternyata kau di sini. Sedang apa?"

Aku berhenti di depan pemuda itu, tepat di dekat pohon besar yang sejujurnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Edo tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada, hanya jalan-jalan lalu kakiku melangkah ke sini. Hebat juga kau bisa menemukanku di sini, Hitachiin."

Aku mengernyit. Perasaanku saja atau … bahasanya jadi lebih sopan?

Seperti membuat tembok saja.

"Kyouya Senpai menyuruh mencari ke sini …." Aku membalas, suaraku terasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Entah mengapa, suasana di antara kami terasa tidak enak.

"Kyouya, ya." Edo berkomentar, dengan suara yang begitu kecil sampai hampir tak tertangkap telingaku.

Aku terus memandanginya yang menangkup dagu sembari mengernyit, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Dalam hati, aku sibuk berpikir mengapa pemuda di hadapanku ini bisa membuatku berilusi tentangmu.

"Hitachiin? Ada apa?" Edo bertanya, mendongak untuk menatapku.

"Hitachiin" katanya. Entah ia bermaksud sopan atau ….

Aku tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Ayo, kita pergi! Kyouya Senpai pasti sudah menunggu!" Aku berusaha tetap memasang nada ceriaku, kemudian menunjuk ke jalan menuju keluar area taman kanak-kanak dengan jempolku, mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

Ia mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendahului. Sesaat, aku memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa pemuda itu kerap kali mengingatkanku padamu tanpa aku ingin.

… Kalian sama-sama terlihat kesepian … dan … aku pun begitu …. Mungkin, karena alasan itu juga aku jadi begitu tertarik padamu dahulu.

Tadi, kudengar suaramu memintaku untuk melupakanmu, mungkin karena Edo berekspresi seakan ingin menghilang dari dunia—baiklah, ini terdengar hiperbolis. Aura kalian terasa mirip, mungkin karena itu aku berilusi tentangmu ketika melihatnya dan kepalaku seenaknya menerjemahkan ekspresi sendunya tadi menjadi pesan darimu. Kali itu, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa kau tidak memintaku melupakanmu.

Tetapi, bukan tidak mungkin akan datang hari di mana kita bisa bertemu lagi … dan mungkin saja ketika itu kau berpesan demikian padaku. Ya, hari itu mungkin datang—sekecil apa pun persentasenya. Membayangkannya, dadaku mendadak terasa sesak.

Namun, aku tersenyum setelahnya. kulangkahkan kakiku, dengan cepat menyusul pemuda berambut perak yang berjalan di depanku.

_ Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Jadi, tenang saja, ya, Nanashi. _

Aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak ingin dilupakan—tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Ya, pasti begitu, aku yakin, karena …

… aku pun demikian, kesepian dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan …. Kita ini … sama, bukan?


	4. 3

Sosok Edo Phoenix ketika berduel terlihat jauh lebih kokoh dan hidup daripada sosok dinginnya yang biasa.

Bukan tanpa alasan Akademi Ouran melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan Duel Academia. Kurikulum pertukaran pelajar tahun itu baru percobaan dan kalau sukses akan dilanjutkan untuk ke depannya dengan harapan Duel Monsters yang dijadikan ciri khas Kota Domino dapat lebih meluaskan sayapnya dan menjadi salah satu bagian yang tak terlepaskan dari sejarah dunia. Akademia Ouran juga tentunya akan menjadi sangat bangga jika dilibatkan dalam awal sejarah menjanjikan tersebut. Setidaknya, itu yang diberitahu Kyouya Senpai pada kami.

Aku yang tidak mengerti Duel Monsters hanya bisa mengangguk sok paham ketika mendengar penjelasan itu, diam-diam merasa heran apa hebatnya permainan Duel Monsters itu.

Untuk mengenalkan para siswa pada permainan yang jadi materi utama Duel Academia itu, dibuat jadwal supaya para murid Ouran dapat menonton duel di antara dua orang murid pertukaran pelajar yang sedang menuntut ilmu di sekolah kami. Dari kursi penonton arena duel, aku dapat melihat sosok Edo berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut biru kehijauan yang berwajah kalem—seorang murid pertukaran pelajar lain yang baru pertama kali kulihat hari itu. Di lengan kiri keduanya, kulihat suatu alat terpasang—alat itu diperkenalkan guru yang menjadi pembawa acara hari itu sebagai  _ duel disk _ , alat untuk melakukan duel jarak jauh dan memberi ruang hologram monster untuk muncul agar duel terasa semakin nyata. Katanya, Kaiba Corporation yang membangun Duel Academia sedang mengembangkan agar  _ duel disk _ bisa menghasilkan hologram yang bisa memberi rasa sakit nyata—terdengar sedikit mengerikan untukku, mengingat salah seorang pemain yang berdiri di arena adalah pemuda bertubuh kurus yang tampak kurang gizi.

Ketika duel dimulai, kurasakan aura intens dari arena tempat kedua pemuda itu berduel. Keduanya saling membangun pasukan dengan kartu monster, menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tak jarang, mereka saling menghina dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Curigaku, mereka mungkin sebenarnya cukup akrab, entahlah. Yang pasti, mereka enggan saling mengalah.

Edo yang jarang tersenyum lebih banyak menyunggingkan bibirnya ketika duel berlangsung—walau kebanyakan baunya mengejek. Tubuhnya yang tadinya terkesan kaku lebih banyak bergerak setiap ia mengaktifkan efek kartu atau menyuruh monsternya menyerang. Suaranya yang jarang terdengar kesenangan itu juga lebih hidup dengan nada-nada tinggi, terutama ketika mengeluarkan kata-kata bahasa asing yang kami kenal sebagai bahasa Inggris.

Edo Phoenix yang selalu terkesan dingin itu terlihat lebih hidup.

"Edo-san ternyata seceria itu, ya." Dari sebelah kiriku, kudengar Haruhi berkomentar. Waktu menengok ke arahnya, aku melihat Haruhi dan Hikaru yang duduk di sebelah kiri gadis itu terus memandang ke arena, tampak takjub bagai tak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari sosok Edo yang terus tersenyum sembari membawa alur duel dengan semangat tak berujung.

Aku kembali memandang ke arena sembari tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, rasa senang bergejolak dalam dadaku.

Ketika akan melancarkan serangan terakhir pada lawannya, senyum Edo terlihat lebih lebar dan angkuh, terutama ketika ia tampak menyadari lawannya yang beraur kalem itu sekilas memasang wajah kesulitan dan kesal karena tidak lagi bisa melawan.

Sekilas, kudengar teriakan tidak percaya di sisi lain bangku penonton. Beberapa gadis memandang kecewa ketika  _ life point _ pemuda bernama Marufuji Ryou yang menjadi lawan tanding Edo mencapai angka 0. Mereka menyeru-nyerukan sebutan "Kaiser" dengan nada pilu.

"Hoi, Kaoru! Lihat, tuh! Edo menang!" Hikaru berseru dari kursinya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Edo. Ia tersenyum lebar seakan bangga melihat saudaranya baru saja memenangkan lomba.

"Iya, iya. Aku lihat, kok." Kubalas kembaranku acuh tak acuh. Sepasang manikku terus menatap lurus ke arena di mana Edo dan lawannya menuju ke tengah arena, saling berjabat tangan dan menatap satu sama lain. Mereka saling tersenyum penuh percaya diri, seakan memuji kemampuan satu sama lain dalam diam.

"Edo-san itu hebat, ya." Mendengar komentar Haruhi, aku dan Hikaru sama-sama menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Dalam pandangan kami, terlihat Haruhi yang memandang kagum ke arah arena. "Selama duel tadi, kulihat ia terus bergerak tanpa ragu, namun juga penuh antisipasi—memahami bahwa lawannya tidak bodoh untuk bisa dikalahkannya begitu saja. Lalu aku ingat kalau Edo-san sudah memegang gelar profesional dalam bidang ini, entah berapa lama ia sudah berada di dunia profesional. Padahal, Edo-san sebenarnya, 'kan, lebih muda dari kita."

Mendengar penjelasan Haruhi, aku terdiam.

Gadis itu benar. Edo lebih muda dari kami, namun ia sudah bisa hidup di masyarakat tanpa mengandalkan uang ayahnya—ini juga pernah kudengar dari Kyouya-san, di mana katanya Edo menolak bantuan uang lagi dari ayahnya sejak bekerja. Aku sampai melupakan kenyataan itu.

Mengapa, ya? Apa karena tubuhnya terlihat kecil? Karena ia lebih pendek dariku?

Aku menertawai diriku dalam hati.

"Itu tandanya ia punya suatu ambisi kuat yang membuatnya harus bergerak maju dan mandiri dengan cepat, 'kan? Mungkin Edo tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya, atau ia hanya ingin jadi lebih di atas dari orang lain?" Hikaru menduga-duga sembari kembali menatap ke arena di mana kedua pemain tengah berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka dan meninggalkan arena.

Sejak pembawa acara naik kembali panggung sampai ia mempersilakan kami pulang, aku hanya terdiam di tempatku, memikirkan apa sesungguhnya yang membuatku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Edo dalam berbagai faktor sesungguhnya lebih dewasa dari penampilannya.

Sedikit, kurasakan rasa takut yang aneh muncul dalam hatiku.

**-XxX-**

Hari itu kegiatan klub diliburkan karena duel yang diadakan tadi memakan waktu yang seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk kegiatan klub setelah pulang sekolah. Aku dan Hikaru yang masih belum berniat pulang memutuskan untuk merecoki Haruhi yang berkata ingin mencari buku dan belajar sebentar di perpustakaan. Sayangnya, karena di perpustakaan tidak boleh berisik, opsi kami untuk mengerjai Haruhi jadi berkurang drastis. Yah, sebenarnya perpustakaan sekalipun biasanya akan ramai di SMA Ouran, namun penjaga perpustakaan baru di perpustakaan yang dipilih Haruhi sebagai tempat belajarnya hari itu cukup disiplin hingga ruangan besar itu terasa seperti sinema bioskop ketika film sedang diputar. Pasti Haruhi sengaja memilih perpustakaan itu.

Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di perpustakaan baru, lama-lama rasa bosan pun menghampiriku.

Kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa itu mungkin waktunya bagiku memberi kesempatan bagi Hikaru berdua dengan Haruhi. Kutunjukkan kemampuan bersandiwaraku yang hebat. Dengan sangat meyakinkan, aku memasang wajah pucat dan berkata perutku sakit. Dengan panik, Hikaru dan Haruhi melepas kepergianku yang mengotot tidak ingin diantar ke toilet.

Kadang aku berpikir, selain desainer baju, mungkin mempertimbangkan profesi aktor juga tidak buruk. Susahnya jadi manusia penuh potensi.

Kataku pada Hikaru dan Haruhi: aku akan pergi ke toilet. Namun pada kenyataannya, kakiku malah membawaku berkeliling area sekolah yang mulai sepi dengan santai. Wajar, sih. Toh, aku aslinya memang tidak sakit perut, tidak butuh toilet.

Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis pelangganku dan Hikaru di klub. Kulambaikan tangan dan menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebar. Menciptakan karakter yang ramah juga penting untuk menjaga pemasukan klub-begitu kata Kyouya Senpai.

Sembari berjalan, aku berpikir apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan. Masih ada waktu sebelum langit mulai menggelap, rasanya sayang untuk pulang mendahului Hikaru di jam seperti ini.

Kemudian, satu tempat menghampiri kepalaku. Dengan senyum tipis, kupercepat langkahku, kali itu ke arah yang pasti.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang musik nomor 3, tanpa ragu aku membuka pintu.

Ya, di saat tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini, sepertinya ruang klub memang pilihan yang baik untuk jadi tempat bersantai.

Yang kubayangkan ketika akan membuka pintu adalah bagaimana ruang klub terlihat sepi dengan satu atau dua orang anggota yang bermalam-malasan atau malah serius mengerjakan sesuatu—dalam hal ini, contohnya Kyouya Senpai yang sibuk menghitung pemasukan klub atau Honey Senpai yang berambisi menghabiskan berpiring-piring kue. Namun, begitu pintu benar-benar terbuka, yang kutemukan di depan mataku sungguh pemandangan yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kubayangkan akan dapat kulihat.

Perlahan, aku berjalan memasuki ruangan. Di belakangku, terdengar suara daun pintu tertutup karena tadi kutinggalkan dalam posisi yang membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap terbuka. Kakiku terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya aku tiba tepat dihadapan sofa besar yang diletakkan paling jauh dengan pintu masuk.

Sejenak, aku terdiam. Entah siapa yang membiarkan jendela terbuka, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura masuk diterbangkan angin. Namun, bukan itu yang mencuri perhatianku.

Kutekuk sedikit lututku, kemudian kuulurkan tanganku, mencoba meraih sisi wajah pemuda yang tertidur sembari terduduk di atas sofa, tepat di hadapanku ketika itu. Namun, gerakan tanganku terhenti sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya.

Apa yang kulakukan?

"... Hei ...."

Kukeluarkan suaraku. Pelan, bagai berbisik, aku berusaha memanggil pemuda di hadapanku agar ia menyadari keberadaanku, namun di saat yang bersamaan tidak ingin ia terbangun—begitu kontras.

Tidak ada reaksi dari sosok yang kupanggil. Wajahnya tetap tenang, bagai tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu istirahatnya. Gurat tegas yang biasa menghiasi wajah itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

Edo Phoenix terlihat sangat tentram dalam tidurnya. Rasanya begitu ironis ketika mengingat pemuda itu biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi yang tampak begitu keras ketika masih dikuasai kesadarannya, bagai tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapa pun.

Dalam keheningan itu, aku terus menatap wajah Edo—entah apa yang kuharapkan dengan melakukan itu.

Kuturunkan tanganku yang sejak tadi terdiam menghentikan niatku meraih pemuda berambut perak itu. Aku menegapkan tubuh, kemudian berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa—di sisi Edo. Kusandarkan tubuhku hingga kepalaku mendongak ke langit-langit ruangan.

Pada akhirnya, di ruang klub pun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan karena tidak ada orang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Lalu, mengapa aku malah duduk dan tinggal di sana?

Kulirik Edo yang masih tertidur tenang di sebelahku. Di pangkuannya, terbuka sebuah buku tebal. Tangan kanannya berada di atas halaman buku, sementara tangan kirinya tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. Dugaanku, ia ketiduran ketika membaca buku.

Aneh, mengapa ia berada sendirian di ruang klub? Biasanya ia tidak akan mau ke sini kecuali—

Oh, aku tahu. Pasti Kyouya Senpai menyuruhnya menunggu di sini.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku terus memandangi wajah tidur Edo, mendalami perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam dadaku ketika melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Wajahnya tertunduk dan bibirnya sedikit terpisah. Suara napas samar-samar terdengar.

"Padahal bagus kalau terus seperti ini ...." Dari mulutku, kata-kata itu tergumam keluar.

Sesaat setelahnya, manik keemasanku melebar.

... Apa maksudku barusan itu? Apanya yang "bagus"?

Apa mungkin, ini artinya ada hal yang tidak kusukai ketika pemuda itu terbangun?

"... Bukan ... ru ... chan ...."

Aku mengernyit ketika mendengar gumanan itu. Kulirik pemuda di sampingku. Sepertinya ia mengigau, tetapi apa yang diucapkannya tidak terdengar begitu jelas.

"... Hei, Edo ...?" Sekali lagi, kucoba memanggil pemuda itu.

"... Ru ... chan ...."

Lagi-lagi, Edo mengigau. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkannya itu.

Air wajah Edo berangsur berubah. Alisnya tertekuk, ia tampak begitu gelisah, dan perasaan itu perlahan bagai tertular padaku.

Apa yang ia impikan? Mungkinkah itu sesuatu yang buruk?

Napas Edo terdengar semakin tidak teratur, tangannya ia kepalkan.

"Oi, Edo? Edo! Hei ...!"

Tidak suka dengan keadaan itu, aku mengguncang tubuh Edo dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang tertidur di sampingku.

Gerakan tanganku mulai memelan ketika manik biru Edo kembali terbit dari balik sepasang kelopak matanya.

"... Sia ... pa ...?" Demikian ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Edo ketika terbangun. Ia bicara dengan volume rendah, volume orang bergumam yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telingaku.

Entah ia bertanya demikian karena linglung baru terbangun ... atau memang berniat bertanya apakah aku Hikaru atau Kaoru.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka dengan tebakan keduaku. Walau begitu, aku mengembangkan senyum terbaikku, menjawab pemuda itu, "Coba tebak, ini Hikaru atau Kaoru?"

Seketika itu, manik Edo melebar, tampak sangat kaget. Karena tidak mengerti mengapa Edo sekaget itu, aku terus memandang Edo heran, namun Edo tetap diam dengan ekspresi yang sama. Manik kami terus bertemu selama beberapa lama.

Mendadak, Edo menutup bukunya dan mengambilnya dari pangkuan, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedikit tertunduk. Aku membungkukkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahku dengan pemuda berambut perak itu untuk memeriksa ekspresi wajahnya. Ketika itu, aku menemukannya memasang ekspresi yang begitu rumit.

"... Maaf ...."

"Untuk?"

Benar-benar suatu hal yang mengherankan mendengar kata "maaf" dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. Lebih aneh ketika ia sama sekali tidak memandangku walau jelas bahwa ia menujukan permintaan maaf barusan padaku.

"... Aku sepertinya mengigau tadi. Aku ...."

"Hei, pandang lawan bicaramu ketika berbicara, dong." Sembari mengatakan itu, aku menarik bahu Edo, membuat pemuda itu menghadap ke arahku. Kaget, Edo refleks mendongak, menatap wajahku.

Aku tertegun.

Manik Edo melebar, wajahnya tampak sangat tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa menentukan apakah ia gelisah atau takut, namun yang jelas, itu bukan ekspresi yang bagus.

Tepat setelah itu, Edo menampik tanganku, membawa dirinya menjauh. Tepat setelahnya, seakan baru sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, ia tersentak, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya masuk dalam pandanganku.

"... Kau dan kembaranmu ..., aku bahkan tidak ingat nama kalian ...."

Suaranya pelan, terdengar begitu dingin. Belum sempat aku membalas, Edo menyambar tasnya yang ada di atas sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggunakan benda itu dengan cepat lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"… Kyouya? Aku pulang sendiri saja .... Tidak, tidak ada yang—oke, begini, katakan saja kau di mana dan aku akan ke sana."

Edo terus berbicara di telepon sampai ketika ia membuka pintu ruang musik. Aku, yang tersadar kalau pemuda itu akan keluar, langsung bergerak dari tempatku, melangkah cepat dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Edo! Hei, tunggu!"

Mendengar seruanku memanggilnya, Edo menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan. Teleponnya dijauhkan dari telinga, dimatikan, dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Tepat ketika aku berhenti di dekatnya, Edo menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa?" Dengan wajah tidak senang, Edo bertanya.

Sedikit, aku mulai menduga pemuda itu punya darah rendah seperti Honey Senpai dan Kyouya Senpai. Nada bicaranya benar-benar tidak santai sekali, bisa jadi karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tadi katamu, kau tidak ingat—"

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar." Edo memotong, menjawab cepat.

Aku pun terdiam. Kami masih terus saling memandang, dan mungkin Edo menyadari raut kecewa yang kuekspresikan di wajahku. Kejamnya, ia malah berwajah datar nan tidak tertarik.

"Sudah? Itu saja? Kalau hanya itu, aku—"

"Tidak, tunggu, dengar aku." Aku langsung memotong begitu mendengar pernyataan Edo seperti ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku tahu ini aneh, hanya saja aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan begini—ya, ini sangat sangat tidak menyenangkan bagiku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, aku tinggal mengingatkanmu, 'kan?"

Edo mengernyit mendengarku.

"Hah?"

Sudut bibirku terangkat melihat ekspresinya yang begitu kebingungan.

"Aku Hitachiin Kaoru, dan kembaranku Hitachiin Hikaru. Kautahu warna rambut kami berbeda, 'kan?"

Edo mengernyit semakin dalam, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Maksudku itu, aku tidak peduli siapa yang mana atau mana yang siapa."

"Akan tetapi, aku peduli." Dengan tenang, aku membalas, membuat Edo tersentak. Senyumku semakin tertarik. "Tidak menyenangkan, bukan, kalau kaukira Kaoru itu yang senang mengekori Haruhi atau Hikaru yang itu yang lebih senang mengganggumu?"

Aku sebenarnya sedikit kaget mendengar diriku sendiri mengakui bahwa dibandingkan dengan Hikaru, aku lebih senang mengganggunya. Yah, namun bukan masalah. Memang itu kenyataannya. 'Kan, aku yang mengajak Hikaru mengganggu Edo.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memanggil kalian berdua dengan nama yang sama,  _ Hitachiin _ ." Edo tetap berkeras melawan argumenku, membuatku menjadi sedikit merasa kesal.

Mengapa pemuda ini mengotot tidak ingin membedakanku dan Hikaru? Atau ia sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak ingin kenal atau dekat-dekat dengan kami?

Entah bagaimana, bayanganmu lagi-lagi saling bertimpa dengan sosok Edo yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tahu kalian berbeda. Kau bukan Edo Phoenix, begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun, mengapa aku terus melihat bayanganmu di dalam diri Edo walau sudah mengingatkan diriku sekeras apa pun tentang betapa berbedanya situasi kalian berdua.

Apa karena aku selalu takut kau menolakku? Dan itu yang kurasakan dari Edo terhadapku?

Rahangku mengeras. Kutatap Edo intens, sementara pemuda itu tetap memasang ekspresi tegas, seakan tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya.

Perlahan, senyum kembali terulas di wajahku.

"Begitu .... Tetapi, sayang sekali, ya. Edo juga tahu, ‘kan, kalau kami—aku dan Hikaru—adalah orang yang seenaknya?"

Edo tersenyum kesal.

"Sayang sekali juga kalau begitu, aku pun demikian." Edo membalas, telapak tangannya ia kepalkan. "Kalau kau seenaknya, maka aku akan jadi lebih seenaknya darimu, Hitachiin. Aku ini orang yang tidak suka kalah."

Manikku melebar mendengar ucapan Edo. Menyadari ekspresiku atas ucapannya, Edo itu membelalak kaget. Buru-buru, ia menghadap keluar ruangan, kembali membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"... Maaf, aku kelewatan .... Lupakan saja." Edo berucap pelan.

Reaksi itu ... mirip dengan reaksinya ketika meminta maaf setelah bangun tidur tadi. Apa-apaan itu? Mudah sekali ia berganti sikap dalam jangka waktu pendek.

Namun, ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Tidak, tunggu, kenapa kau mendadak—"

"Edo."

Baru saja aku akan menahan Edo lagi, namun suara halus penuh intimidasi yang begitu kukenal memotong ucapanku dan membuatku refleks menahan tanganku yang tanpa sadar terulur, berusaha meraih Edo.

Ketika mendongak dan memandang ke arah sumber suara, kulihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang begitu kukenal, berjalan ke arah kami, kemudian berhenti di hadapan Edo.

"Kyouya ...." Edo memanggil dengan volume yang begitu kecil, membuatku tidak bisa memastikan emosi macam apa yang ia simpan di balik suaranya itu.

Dari balik punggung Edo, kulihat ekspresi yang begitu mengerikan di wajah Kyouya Senpai. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pria dingin yang hanya memiliki senyuman bernama senyum bisnis itu, kali itu tengah tersenyum lembut—membuatku langsung meragukan kejernihan mataku.

Kyouya Senpai tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu ... kecuali menyangkut hal yang cukup penting baginya.

Sudah kuduga, mereka memang sahabat dekat. Akan kupastikan Edo tidak bisa lagi menyangkal tentang fakta itu ke depannya.

"Ayo, pulang."

Edo mengangguk pelan menanggapi ajakan Kyouya Senpai. Setela melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Edo, Kyouya Senpai berjalan di samping pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi. Sesaat, Kyouya Senpai menoleh ke arahku. Dengan wajah kalemnya tipikalnya, ia menatapku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa dapat memahami apa yang ingin diucapkan kakak kelasku itu.

_ "Jangan bertanya." _

Demikian, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga, mencari Hikaru dan Haruhi yang mungkin masih ada di perpustakaan tanpa mempertanyakan apa yang barusan terjadi ... setidaknya untuk sekarang ....

Ya, karena untuk saat ini, Edo Phoenix masih belum memiliki harga setinggi itu untuk mengundang ketertarikan dan rasa peduliku.

**-XxX-**

Dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Edo juga sadar akan reaksi anehku tadi, makanya ia pun berhenti berdebat lebih jauh denganku. Sejujurnya, ucapan Edo sesaat sebelum Kyouya Senpai datang tadi membuatku teringat akan sesuatu ... yang pernah kauucapkan.

_ "Hikaru-chan?" _

_ "Hmmm ..., Hikaru bukan, ya ...?" _

_ "... Mengapa kamu tidak pernah mau memberitahuku kamu 'yang mana', sih ...?" _

_ "Jangan berwajah begitu, dong. Kuberitahu pun kau nantinya lupa kalau aku sudah berdua lagi dengan kembaranku." _

_ "...." _

_ "Tuh, kau juga berpikiran sama, bukan? Lagipula, memangnya kau masih belum menyerah setelah sekali salah menebak? Padahal kamu bisa saja menolak waktu ditawari kesempatan kedua." _

_ "... Maaf ...." _

_ "Jangan minta maaf." _

_ "Tetapi, gara-gara aku—" _

_ "Jawab aku, jangan cari topik lain." _

_ "... Aku ... tidak akan menyerah .... Aku tidak akan kalah .... Aku tidak suka kalah ...." _

Aku merasa jawabanmu ketika itu terdengar begitu aneh. Tiba-tiba saja kau berkata demikian, bagai sedang berkompetesi. Namun kalau kuingat-ingat lagi bagaimana gelagatmu ketika mengucapkannya, mungkin ... bukan aku dan Hikaru lawan kompetisimu—bukan kami orang yang ingin kaukalahkan.

Kesanku tentangmu selalu dahulu selalu sama. Kau anak aneh yang mendadak menghampiriku dan Hikaru, padahal anak lain pun sudah menyerah bergaul dengan kami. Kau, yang kemudian kutahu bahwa sebenarnya bukan anak yang menonjol di kelas. Kudengar dari wali kelas kita dahulu, kau bahkan tidak punya teman di kelas.

Sambil berbaring di atas kasur besar milikku dan Hikaru, kusandarkan kepalaku di atas kedua telapak tangan yang kupakai sebagai bantalan. Mataku tertuju ke langit-langit kamar, memandang lampu yang menyala di sana, tanpa arti khusus.

Dahulu, kau tiba-tiba saja datang, mengajakku dan Hikaru bermain. Tadinya, kami pikir kau hanya salah satu dari beberapa anak yang kasihan pada kami, datang mengajak kami bermain atas dasar simpati, dan nantinya akan membuang kami begitu tahu seperti apa kami. Makanya kami menyuruhmu menebak siapa yang Hikaru di antara kami yang selalu duduk berdua, jarang berbicara, dan saat bersuara pun kebanyakan berbicara di saat yang bersamaan ketika di sekolah. Kami tahu kau tidak akan bisa menebak dengan benar. Kami berusaha mengusirmu sebelum kami kembali kecewa.

Namun, kau minta maaf setelah salah menebak. Itu adalah sesuatu yang di luar dugaan kami, dan sejujurnya membuat kami sadar bahwa kami—aku—sangat kecewa ketika itu. Entah ekspresi macam apa yang kami buat sampai kau meminta kami agar jangan menangis.

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, namun semuanya masih terekam jelas dalam memoriku.

"Kaoru?"

Pikiranku teralih ketika mendengar suara Hikaru memanggilku. Buru-buru aku duduk, mencari sosok HIkaru, kemudian menemukan bahwa kembaranku itu ternyata sedang berdiri di sebelah ranjang sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kok, bengong begitu? Sampai tidak sadar aku masuk."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Duh, maaf, aku tadi lagi berpikir untuk membantumu membawa Haruhi kencan."

Hikaru menghela napas mendengar jawabanku. Ia kemudian memandangku seperti sedang kesusahan.

"Kaoru, serius, deh. Ini bukan pertama kali, loh, minggu ini. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, 'kan?" Hikaru bertanya lagi, berusaha menekanku untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang menurutnya lebih serius.

Aku hanya tersenyum di tempatku, kemudian tertunduk pelan. Aku tahu Hikaru pasti sadar kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, bagaimanapun kami sudah bersama sejak dalam kandungan.

"Hei, Hikaru ...."

"Ya?"

"Ingat tidak soal gadis yang pernah minta maaf waktu tidak bisa membedakan kita?"

"Huh?" Hikaru mengerjap mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia mengernyit heran. "Memangnya ada?"

Hikaru menggulirkan manik keemasannya ke atas, berusaha mengingat-ngingat sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Aku kembali tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, lupakan saja, mungkin aku salah ingat."

Setelah berkata demikian, dengan cepat kuambil buku yang tadi kuletakkan dengan keadaan terbuka di atas kasur karena tidak dapat fokus membaca—sejak tadi, kau terus mengganggu pikiranku, kautahu?

"Kao—"

"PR-mu yang kemarin itu belum selesai, 'kan? Selesaikan sana." Aku memotong ucapan Hikaru, berusaha menghalangi kembaranku itu untuk kembali membawa topik tadi.

Aku kembali berbaring di atas ranjang sambil pura-pura fokus kembali ke buku yang masih terbuka di tanganku, memberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan tadi.

Di antara sekian banyak anak yang salah menebak identitas kami, hanya kau yang pernah minta maaf dan memahami kekecewaan kami. Kalau Hikaru memang tidak ingat, ya, sudah. Berarti, memang sebatas itu saja eksistensimu dalam hidupnya. Memang seharusnya tentang aku yang mengingatmu ini memang jadi rahasiaku sendiri saja.

... Salahkah kalau aku lega begitu tahu Hikaru tidak mengingatmu?

Namun, mengingatmu sendirian begini—terus dihantui olehmu sendirian seperti ini—membuatku terlalu terbiasa. Terkadang, aku takut jika suatu hari ingatan tentangmu meninggalkanku ... lalu tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengingatkanku tentangmu … karena memang tidak ada yang ingat …, tidak ada yang tahu ….

Hari seperti itu ... tidak akan datang, bukan ...?

"Omong-omong, Kaoru, kau sudah tahu belum kalau Edo tinggal di tempat Kyouya Senpai?" Bukannya mengikuti saranku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, Hikaru malah kembali mengajakku bicara lagi.

"Bisa kutebak setelah melihat mereka pulang bersama setiap hari," balasku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukuku—padahal tadi siang aku baru bilang ke Edo untuk menatap lawan bicaranya ketika berbincang.

"Kalau lawan Edo tadi siang, kautahu? Maksudku, murid pertukaran yang satu lagi."

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

Dalam hati, aku merasa heran karena mulai tidak bisa meraba apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hikaru denganku.

"Namanya Marufuji Ryou, punya julukan Kaiser di akademi asalnya dan bahkan di luar sekalipun. Kudengar, semua orang sudah menunggunya datang ke Liga Profesional begitu lulus setahun lagi." Hikaru mulai menjelaskan, aku pun menyimak seadanya karena masih berusaha fokus pada buku yang tidak kunjung selesai kubaca. "Lalu kudengar, ia tinggal di rumah Tono selama masa pertukaran dan seharusnya Edo juga tinggal di sana."

Aku bergumam niat tak niat menanggapi Hikaru, tidak begitu peduli. Namun, begitu otakku berhasil memproses ucapannya, manikku terbelalak lebar.

Kuturunkan bukuku dari pandanganku.

"... Tadi katamu, Edo tinggal di—"

"Tempat Kyouya Senpai. Iya, kau tidak salah dengar. Justru itu poin pembicaraanku."

Aku mengernyit heran. Kuletakkan bukuku yang terbuka di atas perutku, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hikaru. Wajah Hikaru tampak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, dan mungkin ia tambah senang melihatku juga tampak tertarik.

"Terdengar mencurigakan, bukan? Selama ini aku penasaran karena Kyouya Senpai tidak tertarik pada gadis mana pun, bahkan pada teman masa kecilnya itu." Hikaru kembali bicara, senyum iseng mulai tampak di wajahnya.

Aku mengernyit. Rasanya arah pembicaraan Hikaru kembali membuatku bingung. Sepertinya aku salah menebak tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu informasi ini? Dan apa kau sedang mengimplikasi kalau Edo tinggal di kediaman Ootori atas ajakan Senpai?"

"Yah, kautahu? Tono muncul di perpustakaan sesaat sebelum kedatanganmu, dan mulut besarnya membeberkan informasi ini. Kumaafkan interupsinya karena ini informasi menarik." Hikaru menjawab dengan wajah acuh tak acuh, jelas menahan kesal dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa informasi yang diterimanya itu sungguh-sungguh menarik. Namun, sesaat setelahnya, ia memasang wajah serius dan berbaring di sampingku, memandangku.

"Kaoru, menurutmu ... apa Kyouya Senpai benar-benar ...."

Aku menghela napas mendengar Hikaru menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Ayolah, Hikaru. Kalau memang Senpai belok, bukannya salah satu dari anggota klub juga seharusnya jadi salah satu targetnya—"

"Atau ia tidak melakukannya karena menganggap semua anggota klub terlalu aneh baginya."

"HIkaru, mereka itu teman dekat. Hanya itu, dan cukup itu yang kita tahu."

Hikaru berguling singkat, mengubah posisinya, telentang di atas kasur. Maniknya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

"... Maaf, aku hanya ... ingin membuat diriku lebih tenang .... Aku jadi paranoid belakangan, dan mungkin mendengar orang lain ikut berpendapat kalau Kyouya Senpai memang menyukai Edo atau semacamnya akan membuatku lebih tenang untuk berkompetisi dengan Tono."

Aku mengernyit dalam.

"Tunggu, kau berpikir kalau Kyouya Senpai juga menyukai Haruhi?"

"Bukan tidak mungkin, 'kan?" Hikaru menjawab sembari membuang pandangannya.

Aku terdiam takjub setelahnya. Kupandang Hikaru dengan perasaan tidak percaya memenuhi diriku. Gila. Kembaranku ini mungkin sudah semakin tidak waras karena terlalu menyukai Haruhi.

"Dengar, Hikaru. Kalau itu benar sekalipun, Kyouya Senpai tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak membawa keuntungan bagi dirinya—"

"Kalau sudah suka memang rasiomu jalan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, terdiam sejenak, kemudian membalas, "Nah, entahlah, ya. Menurutku, sih, Kyouya Senpai tidak seperti itu. Tetapi, aku bisa bilang apa? Aku, 'kan, tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sampai selevelmu."

Hikaru tertawa kering mendengarku.

"Ya, mengelak saja terus. Kalau suka, ya, suka."

"Itu fakta, kok. Lagipula mengapa kau mengotot sekali? Seperti ingin Kyouya Senpai merebut Haruhi darimu."

"Justru karena pikiranku mengotot seperti itu, aku berusaha balas mengotot kalau Kyouya Senpai menyukai Edo. Memang salah?"

Aku terdiam mendengar balasan Hikaru. Wajahnya tampak sangat mengintimidasi, jelas terlihat mengotot meminta persetujuanku.

Kembaranku mulai terkena efek jatuh cinta sampai bicara aneh-aneh seperti itu, aku tahu. Namun, walau kepalaku tahu dan menurutku itu lucu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak nyaman ketika Hikaru bersikap seperti itu.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mau tanya ... kau ini hanya sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri atau menjodohkan orang, sih?" Berusaha menahan nada tidak suka, aku kembali bicara.

Hikaru terdiam memandangku. Sedikit, kulihat bagaimana maniknya melebar, seakan kaget. Kemudian, aku sadar atas apa yang kuucapkan.

Baru beberapa saat lalu aku mengejek Hikaru dalam hatiku, namun kali ini aku bertanya-tanya atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

"Maaf .... Sepertinya aku agak kelewatan. Pikiranku ke mana-mana sejak Tono datang ke perpustakaan tadi."

Kulirik kembaranku itu. Ia tampak benar-benar menyesali ucapannya. Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku bisa menebak apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Haruhi menyukai Tono, dan begitu sebaliknya. Kalau mereka bertemu di tempat sesepi itu hanya dengan Hikaru sebagai nyamuk mereka, aneh bila suasananya tidak mendadak berubah menjadi tidak biasa. Bibit-bibit musim semi di antara mereka pasti terasa.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Hikaru. Kejengkelan aneh yang melingkupi diriku pun mulai memudar.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan, oke? Mereka masih tidak peka, jadi—"

"Justru itu! Kalau mereka peka mendadak bagaimana? Atau apa mungkin aku harusnya berhenti saja dan membantu—"

"Kau rela membantu mereka?"

Hikaru terdiam sejenak mendengarku memotongnya, kemudian menggeleng singkat. Tubuhnya mulai meringkuk di atas kasur.

Aku menghela napasku, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah, ikuti saja kata hatimu. Ini bukan tindak kriminal, kok."

Hikaru hanya diam. Mungkin ia masih ragu. Aku paham, seposesif-posesifnya Hikaru pada Haruhi, ia tetap bukan orang yang jahat. Tidak heran ia ragu begini karena tahu mungkin dirinya akan menyakiti salah satu di antara Haruhi dan Tono.

Ya, dibanding aku ... Hikaru masih jauh lebih ....

"Yaak!!" Hikaru mendadak bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya sampai duduk di atas kasur. Ia menapakkan kakinya keluar dari kasur dan berdiri. Aku yang sedikit kaget pun refleks duduk di atas kasur dan menatap kaget Hikaru yang berdiri sembari mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengerjakan PR-ku untuk menyegarkan pikiran! Ya, sudahlah!"

Hikaru menoleh ke arahku sembari tersenyum lebar. Aku mengerjap beberapa saat, agak heran. Setelahnya, aku ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan intip punyaku, ya."

"Tidak akan, tuh! Hahaha!"

Kelegaan mulai melingkupi hatiku melihat kembaranku kembali ceria. Namun, kekhawatiran lain yang tidak kutahu asalnya dari mana mulai melingkupi hatiku.

Aneh sekali ….

Ketika Hikaru berjalan meninggalkanku, tanganku mengepal, tubuhku terasa kaku karena perasaan aneh yang melingkupi diriku.

Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Apa yang menggangguku?


End file.
